Blues and Browns
by thecosmicwind
Summary: March 27th, 1998 - the day something so beautiful began. When the blues and browns locked for the first time, the two teenagers knew that the connection between them was something so beautiful, destined for greatness. A one-shot prequel to 'Just Friends'. Rated M for language.


**Hey guys.**

 **So...chapter one of Just Friends mentions that Olivia and Elliot met in a diner where she's a waitress and he comes in after a fight with Kathy. Well...here's that one shot. It's March 27th, 1998 - the day Olivia and Elliot meet. She's sixteen and he's eighteen.**

 **The beginning of something beautiful.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Blues and Browns [ONESHOT]**

 _March 27th, 1998._

Darkness covered New York City like a blanket; the only light being provided by the sights and buildings of the city that never seemed to sleep. Rain was falling from the sky; drenching the streets and sidewalks, creating glistening puddles on the pavement, splashing against windows, and causing a dramatic drop in the spring temperatures. Cars were whizzing by, pedestrians were jogging for cover, chuckling at the intensity of the torrential downpour as they stumbled through the doors of wherever they sought shelter. They shook off umbrellas and coats, sending droplets of water to the floors as they basked in the warmth of wherever they were waiting out this wave of rain.

 _Martha's Diner_ in Manhattan was rather empty for the night; the dinner rush was long gone and now there were just the customers that came in during the late-night hours such as this - midnight. A group of firemen chatted at a table in the corner, a male and female cop duo chatted in another corner. An older man - a seasoned detective in a pressed suit - was seated at the counter just a few feet away from where a young waitress was wiping the counter.

The diner was decently sized - a storefront property located between a pawn shop and a bike repair shop. The interior consisted of beige walls littered with pictures of famous patrons that had come to the establishment throughout the last forty years of operation. A white and brown counter stood close to the wall, with red cushioned stools in front. Along the walls - under the windows - stood a few red booths with brown wooden tables. The floor was white and black checker tiled, and there was a television in the corner on the wall. There was a wooden door behind the counter that led to the kitchen, and along the wall behind the counter was another counter with a cash register, an area with extra forks and napkins and plastic bags and take out containers, as well as a coffee pot and disposable coffee cups. Above that counter was a black board with the full menu, and beside it was a chalkboard with the day's specials written in swirly handwriting.

Behind the counter, stood a young girl with shoulder length brunette locks, most of which was held back by a few small butterfly slips in her hair. She wore a pale blue uniform dress with a white collar, a white apron around her waist, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She had been working at this diner for about three weeks now, ever since she left California to escape the horrors of living with her abusive mother. She was here in the Big Apple, living with her Aunt, escaping the demons of the past sixteen years of her hellish existence.

"Olivia."

She looked up; the friendly older man at the end of the counter was waving at her. She smiled as she made her way down to where he was, and as usual, he pushed a few dollars into her hand.

"A tip for you, kid," he smiled as he stood up; "I'll probably be back in here tomorrow if I can get off at a decent time."

"Well, be safe out there," Olivia smiled and gave him a high five as she always did; "See you later, Detective Briscoe."

The older man smiled before leaving out of the diner. Olivia sighed and wiped the counter down before stopping and leaning on her elbows against the surface. She rubbed her hands over her tired eyes and let out a yawn; it had been a really long day. School hadn't really been too bad; she had made one friend so far - a girl named Alexandra Cabot that was in her English class. She liked her teachers, she liked doing her work.

It was her job at this diner that was doing her head in.

Fridays were rough. A lot of students came to this diner on the after school and they weren't as nice as the older customers, which meant Olivia sometimes had to put up with rude behavior and snide comments, especially as some of the students recognized her from school. In addition to such, Fridays also seemed to be the day that a lot of middle aged, creepy men would either be rude or be very inappropriate towards her, and that always got on her nerves. She'd heard a number of muttered comments about her ass or her breasts, and she hated it.

She let out a yawn, suddenly hating the fact that she had agreed to a double shift. She had been here since four, but instead of her shift ending at eleven, she was staying until seven in the morning. She looked out the window; rain was still splashing across the window. She wanted to be happy, she really wanted to be so fucking happy.

Meanwhile, a young, eighteen-year-old man was driving down the street, grumbling under his breath. He had just driven into the city from Queens, unintentionally really as he had just been driving to clear his head. He'd had a fight with his wife of a year; the feelings towards being forced to marry so young was starting to show. However, he couldn't exactly leave as their one-year old child - a daughter named Maureen - was the reason they got married and the Catholic in him was taking full responsibility.

However, as much as he loved Maureen, if he could go back and do it all over again, this never would've happened.

Elliot Stabler had it all really - well, all that a teenager could want. Time to have fun, star of the football team, a cheerleader girlfriend on his arm, and a full ride scholarship to UCLA on football. However, that all came to a crashing end when just over a year earlier, his girlfriend - Kathy - had come to him in tears, telling him that she was pregnant. He remembered that moment in the boy's bathroom at school when she told him; he'd felt sick and like he wanted to faint. He went home and told his parents, who pretty much told him that he was going to marry her. He had never kicked himself more in that moment, and he and Kathy ended up marrying in a small ceremony just a couple months later.

And now here he was - taking night classes while he was out from the Marines, taking care of his daughter during the day, fighting with his wife because he really didn't want to be married, and hating himself for being so fucking careless.

He sighed as he parked his truck outside the familiar diner - _Martha's Diner_. He always came here when he needed to think and calm down before he lost his mind. It wasn't as if his parents were people he could go to in these moments. His father was an abusive piece of crap and his mother wasn't stable at all. He hadn't had stability in his life in a long time, and God knows he needed some now more than ever.

He quickly got out of the truck and rushed into the door, the chime of the bell over the diner entrance filling his ears. He shook the rain off his jacket, then went and sat down at his normal booth. He picked up the menu and flicked through, trying to decide if he would actually eat something at this hour or if he would go with a cup of coffee. He noticed that the diner was pretty quiet, apart from the group of firemen still eating and chatting in one corner, a male and female cop duo in the corner whom were enjoying a late dinner, the sound of the cook chatting in the back to another waitress, and the faint sound of the television which was playing in the corner on the wall.

Elliot was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the squeaking sound of tennis shoes as they approached his table. He had no idea someone was walking up until he heard a voice;

"Hi...can I get you anything?"

He looked up and his eyes widened. Standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. That perfectly beautiful olive skin tone, dark brown hair, big brown eyes, full, plump pink lips, and a body with curves in all the right places. She was simply stunning, and for a moment, he forgot all about the shitty day that he had been having.

He wanted to know who she was.

The sound of her clearing her throat brought him back to the present and he blushed a bit, ducking his head to look at his menu; "Um...can I just get a plain black coffee?"

"Sure; coming right up." She scribbled the order down and gave him a small smile before walking away. He watched her go, watched her as she grabbed a mug and pottered around with the coffee pot. He just needed to know who she was.

A pant of guilt shot through him, and his gaze flicked to the gold band on his finger. He had to keep reminding himself that he was married, that just a mere thirty minutes away in an apartment in Queens, there was his wife of one year and their little one-year-old toddler. He rested his elbow on his arm and squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying so hard to calm himself down and not scold himself. He loved his daughter so much but God, he hated that he had gotten into this mess.

The clink of a mug against the wooden surface captured his attention and he opened his eyes. The brunette was looking at him again, only this time, she looked worried;

"Okay if I join you?"

He gave a lopsided smile as he nodded his head; "I don't mind."

He watched as she slid into the booth with him, sitting across from him. He could smell lavender radiating off of her, and it was a smell that he was desperate to remember for the rest of his life.

' _You're married, you jackass.'_

He cringed at himself. He was married. He needed to remember that.

"Long day too, huh?"

He took a sip of his coffee and shrugged; "It's been shitty."

He looked up at her again, and his cobalt blues locked with her chocolatey browns. He had no idea why and couldn't explain it really, but he felt drawn to her. He normally wouldn't have bothered talking to a stranger about things or even felt so comfortable, but there was something about this girl that made him feel safe. Maybe it was the fact she didn't know him enough to judge him, maybe it was that look of genuine concern etched across her features. Whatever it was, he felt safe and stable, and that allowed him to open up;

"I've had my old man on the phone this morning yelling at me all because I asked him for some help; apparently I'm too much of a screw up. My mom...whining to me about why we don't come see her when she knows I don't have time. My wife has been in my case all day too, thinking I'm not trying hard enough when all I'm doing is trying. I'm taking night classes four times a week, working nights when I'm not in class, and then when I'm home with our kid during the day because the wife works days, kid doesn't want to sleep, she wants to play. So, I'm not resting much. Today just all came to a head and me and my wife had a fight; a big one, which means I'm on our lumpy couch tonight for sure. It's just been a bad day."

He sighed, licking his lips for a second;

"You ever have those days where it feels like you're just trying so hard and it's still not enough?"

"Oh, believe me, I've had those days - one too many of them," she sighed, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear; "Before I moved here, I was constantly told that I was a failure by my mother, along with a bunch of another things I care to not talk about. All I ever did was try, but it was never enough. It's just...been a rough life."

"You've got a shitty parent too then hey?" Elliot scoffed, running his hand over his jaw; "I was my old man's punching bag from the time I was four until I was at least fourteen, until I fought back."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Olivia cringed slightly; "I um...yeah...I definitely had a shitty parent..." She shrugged, swallowing to compose herself; "I live with my aunt now."

"She's treating you good, yeah?" Elliot asked. He didn't know why, but he felt a need to protect this girl, and he didn't even know who she was. He could tell she had come from something horrible. Her eyes shimmered with emotion, her heart probably held so many secrets that she would never mention. But he wanted to know her. He had only been talking to her for a few minutes, yet he already felt the connection.

And the feeling was definitely mutual. She had trust issues that stemmed from years of abuse, yet with this stranger she had only been speaking with for a short time, she felt safe. She felt the connection and chemistry between them, intensifying with every passing second. She longed to know this guy. She longed to hear every secret, to learn everything about him.

And his concern for her...instead of frightening her, it made her heart flutter.

"Yeah, she's wonderful," she smiled at the thought of her sweet aunt who had taken her in; "I'm much better here; it's great."

"That's good to know," Elliot paused to take a sip of his coffee; "Uh...where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"California - a city called Glendale." She replied before asking; "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Brooklyn - New York City; born and raised." He replied. He then downed the rest of his coffee, and Olivia chuckled;

"Want another cup?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. She stood up to get one, only to be stopped when he gently grabbed hold of her hand;

"Have one with me?"

She smiled, nodding her head as she quietly replied; "Sure."

Some moments later, she returned to the table with two steaming mugs of coffee. She returned to her spot across from him, and she felt her cheeks heat up a little when she found him staring at her. Truthfully, she couldn't break her gaze from those cobalt blue eyes. They were so beautiful, and she could easily get lost in them.

She kept reminding herself that he was married though. And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't have wanted anyone like her anyway. She was...nothing.

The two strangers continued to engage in conversation. Elliot told her more about his childhood and what it was like growing up in Brooklyn, Olivia told him the nicer parts of her childhood involving her nice neighbors and the nice elderly lady she sat with that lived down the street from her. She glossed over any details regarding her mother and Elliot noticed that, but it wasn't his place to ask. If she wanted to tell him, she would tell him when she was ready.

The conversation switched to lighter topics, only pausing however when a cop or two or a traveler came in for a 'middle of the night' dinner. The two teenagers discovered their common interests - mystery books, police procedural shows, comedy movies, horror movies, Chinese food. They talked about their plans and goals - he planned to go to the police academy soon and had a goal of becoming a decorated officer, she planned to go to nursing school and had a goal of being a trauma nurse. They both gave each other words of encouragement and support, and for the first time in a long time, both of them felt like they belonged and had someone fighting in their corner.

"Damn, it's two in the morning," Elliot chuckled a while later as Olivia returned from serving a pair of cops; "I didn't realize it was so late; wife is gonna kill me."

"You're already in shit for leaving in the middle of the night, aren't you?" Olivia teased. Elliot chuckled, downing his third cup of coffee.

"I am," he sighed, pulling some money from his pocket; "For the coffees."

"Relax," she only took a bit of money from him, whispering; "I'll only charge you for one."

She then made her way over to the cash register, smiling to herself as she rang up the coffee. Elliot chuckled to himself and stood up, sighing as he fished his keys from his pocket. He looked around the diner as he leaned against the counter; there were a few other patrons in here and he knew that his new friend was meant to be here until the daylight hours. Part of him wanted to stay here with her to make sure she was alright, but he also knew that she was protected by her co-workers that were on this shift with her and that she was alright.

"Okay, here's your receipt and change." She smiled as she turned around to face him. He chuckled a bit, taking the receipt before closing her hand around the dollar bills in her hand.

"Keep it, a tip for you and your great company," he shrugged, gazing into her eyes; "Thanks...for everything."

"Thank you for...everything," she gave him a shy smile; "Uh, hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Definitely; I have more of a reason to come in here now," he winked as he stood up straight; "Be careful."

"And you drive safe." She told him. He playfully saluted her, before turning to head out of the door. She chuckled to herself and turned to refill the coffee pot, when his voice met her ears again;

"Hey...wait."

She turned around; he was standing at the counter again. She tilted her head, a playful smirk on her lips, "Forget something?"

"Yeah," he leaned on the counter; "Your name?" He let out a laugh; "We talked for like two hours and I don't even know your name."

"I forgot to ask yours too," she laughed as well and stuck out her hand; "Olivia...Olivia Benson."

His large hand curled around her smaller one, grasping and shaking gently as he spoke;

"Elliot...Elliot Stabler."

"Well Elliot, you have a reason to come in here now so don't be a stranger." She teased. He laughed, squeezing her hand before letting go.

"I definitely won't be a stranger, I promise," he licked his lips, walking backwards towards the exit; "Goodnight Olivia."

She nodded, waving at him with the most adorable smile on her face;

"Goodnight Elliot."

And with that, Elliot turned and walked out of the diner. Olivia looked out the window, watching as he slipped into his truck, as the truck roared to life, and as the truck drove off. She let out a sigh, then went back to refilling the coffee cup.

But her mind was on Elliot, and the blue eyes seemed to be engrained in her mind. She hoped to God this wouldn't be the last time she saw him, because she already could feel that he could be a great friend to her. He was so solid and genuine; just a nice guy and Olivia wanted to get to know him more, and hopefully be his friend.

And little did she know that as he drove towards Queens, Elliot was thinking the same thing. The brown eyes were imprinted on his mind, and he hoped he would see the brunette beauty Olivia again. She was smart and sweet and genuine, and he knew that no matter what, she would be one hell of a friend to him.

Blues and browns - meeting for the first time tonight, already connected by a force that could not be explained.

* * *

 ** _Andddd the one-shot is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

 ** _I wanted to say though - this was the prequel one-shot to Just Friends; gives a little background of how Elliot and Olivia met. Just Friends has a few more parts to go until it's finished, but would you guys be interested in this one-shot being turned into a fic. I wasn't sure about it so let me know what you guys think!_**

 ** _Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
